


Темный Старейшина

by fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017), Kessan_Llir



Category: fandom Reptiles 2020, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Gen, Single work, fandom Reptiles 2020 - Freeform, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessan_Llir/pseuds/Kessan_Llir
Summary: Авторская игрушка.Предупреждение: драконификацияматериалы: кожа. полимерная глина, медная проволока, стеклянные глаза, гранатовый кабошонРазмещение: (например, «только после деанона», «запрещено без разрешения автора»; необязательный пункт)Для голосования: #. fandom Reptiles 2020 — «Темный Старейшина»
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Темный Старейшина




End file.
